Spilled Words
by margasantos
Summary: Words. He has a way with words. Maybe I was meant to see those dazzling eyes. Maybe I was meant to hear that mellifluous voice. Maybe I was meant to hear those words. Maybe I was meant to fall in love again. "I've loved you the moment I laid eyes on you." A/H. One-shot.


I was walking down the street, the cool winter breeze gently caressing my cheeks and ruffling my hair into a mess. I don't care. It's like the cold wind is slowly turning me numb, slowly turning my heart into a frosted one.

I take each step, one after the other. Right, left, right, left. I was clearly floating within my own little world, inside my own little mind. I have no destination.

After the long walk, I passed by this coffee shop. Maybe I need a little break from all the thinking I did tonight. I slowly opened the door and walked in as the little bell chimed in signaling a customer just went in. I was taking in the interior, glass walls, comfy couches and round tables, dim lights illuminating the whole shop, it made me relaxed for the first time tonight.

I walked towards the counter and smiled at the lady in charge for tonight's service. "Good evening! What can I get you young lady?" she smilingly asked me. "I would like to have some cheesecake and a hot chocolate. I'm craving these since it's a really cold night outside." I replied back, giving her my order. "Coming right up!"

I looked for an empty table and sat by the corner. That's when I noticed that there was an event tonight. It's called Unspoken Thoughts. You can just go right up the microphone and say whatever was on your mind.

My order came and I inhaled the heavenly scent of my favorite New York cheesecake and took a sip from my delicious hot chocolate. As I was about to take my first bite, I heard a mellifluous voice traveling through the air and into my ears. It was like his words were specially meant for me to hear. It was like he was saying them directly to me. "I've loved you the moment I laid eyes on you."

I looked at him and he was already staring at my brown eyes. Connection. There were his dazzling eyes, his intense stare. It was like he can actually see right through me. It was like he knew all my secrets, my flaws, just from that one look, and yet he still wants to know me.

I ignored it, refusing to be a fool letting words fall through me. Words. They're all lies. Always used for you to blindly believe. Words. They're all lies. Always used for you to fall for him, only to be broken afterwards. Words. Where were they when you needed to hear "I'm sorry. I love you. Please give me another chance. Please give us another chance." Instead it was this. "I don't love you anymore. I stopped loving you a long time ago. I don't want you because there's already someone else who has my heart."

Letting the minutes pass by, I finished my food and was about to leave and go home already. But then he came before I could have stand up and leave. "Did you like my poem?"

I was totally surprised that he actually took his time just to go to my table and ask me if I liked his poem. If I was still the person I was back then, I would have totally fallen for this.

"Excuse me but I have to get going. It's already late and I have to get home before the snow gets worse." I told him. "Come on. I just want to know if the lady by the corner listened to my words and liked them?" he persuaded me. I was having an internal battle within me. I know it would be downright rude if I just leave him hanging. He seems like a genuine person just wanting to know if I liked his poem. So what's the big deal? The sane part of my mind and the soft part of my heart won. "Yes, it was nice."

"Thanks you for your kindness my lady." He showed his shy smile and I was slowly melting. Why does he need to be so charming? "Would you mind if I asked you to stay for a little while? I would like to know your thoughts." Losing once again, I accepted.

"So, what brought you here since I'm expecting a woman like you would have just stayed at home enjoying the comfort of her own bed?" He started the conversation. "I just want to clear my head. Think about some things and my feet brought me here." I answered. "Maybe you were meant to hear my poem."

It got me thinking, maybe I was? I remember how his alluring words made me feel. I remember how his eyes look straight into me, channeling emotions making my insides go crazy. The conversation went from his poem to my love for cheesecake. He was easy to talk to. You wouldn't notice that an hour already passed by. Realizing this, I politely said my goodbyes as my heart slowly sank. I probably won't see him again. I probably won't see those dazzling eyes and hear that mellifluous voice.

He walked me outside and stood there, both of us wanting to savor the moment, both of us wanting to prolong the time and bottle up this precious memory of meeting each other. "Good night and be safe!" He said as I was walking away, waving his hand. Something clicked within my mind. I didn't get his name! Now there's really no chance of me meeting him ever again. He would just be another face I will see lurking inside my mind. However, it seemed like he realized this too. "Wait! I didn't get your name! Mine's Edward." He shouted as his voice echoed through the breeze.

"Bella."

Off we go as the morning slowly creeps in. Off we go to the endless possibilities, endless chances, endless maybes, and endless what ifs. Maybe I was meant to hear his poem. Maybe I was meant to hear those words. "I've loved you the moment I laid eyes on you."


End file.
